


El cumpleaños 17 de Peter

by AndyNissGuerr96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNissGuerr96/pseuds/AndyNissGuerr96
Summary: La fiesta de cumpleaños de Peter se desata gracias al alcohol que trajo Thor.Peter no perdió tiempo y se trepo literalmente en el cuerpo del soldado poniendo sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el soldado y la araña se miraron cara a cara riendo de los emocionados que estaban, no había ninguna doble intención en sus gestos, ambos parecían niños jugando, pero para todos los presentes que estaba viendo la escena, eso fue sumamente caliente, el ver a Thor sosteniendo a ambos con un solo brazo haciendo que se le marcaran todos esos músculos que hasta ahora descubrió que existían y  además ver como Peter estaba literalmente montado en el cuerpo del capitán tan juntos y sonriéndose, como las piernas apretabas en su cintura.
Kudos: 3





	El cumpleaños 17 de Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Historia de humor con leves implicaciones sexuales, historia multiship.

Estaban celebrando en el complejo el cumpleaños número 17 del chico, en donde a todos se les había pasado un poco la mano con el trago por culpa de Thor y su alcohol de Asgard, Norn y de quien sabe diablo que otro reino galáctico, les había dado alcohol a los adultos y un supuesto jugo de no sabe que al chico por órdenes de Stark y su prohibición de dejar tomar al chico, pero por donde se viera eso había sido alcohol, la manera en la que se estaba comportando el enano ese con solo medio vaso lo decía todo, en ese momento él se encontraba en la barra junto con Bruce y Steve, se sorprendía de estar en el grupo de los aburridos, en otros tiempos habría estado donde realmente estaba la fiesta con Thor, Pietro, Clint y Peter siendo el centro de atención, los cuatro se encontraban bailando, saltando y gritando como idiotas, se podía ver lo tomados que estaban porque chocaban unos contra otros de lo mareados que estaban, en ese momento Peter se encontraba en los hombros de Thor, solo apoyado en la punta de sus pies en esa posición de piernas dobladas y apoyado de puntitas mientras sostenía sus manos el cuello del Rubio, como llegaron a eso, no tenía idea, mientras que Clint tenia a Pietro en brazos de forma de princesa levantándolo cada cierto rato haciéndolo saltar en sus brazos, parece que estaban midiendo fuerza o no sabía que explicación lógica darle a eso, todos los estaban mirando riéndose de las ocurrencias de esos, luego vino el turno de Thor, si, estaban haciendo demostraciones de fuerza, tomo a Peter de la cintura bajándolo de sus hombros y haciendo que se afirmara como Koala de su otro brazo, Peter quedo colgando del gran brazo de Thor como un gato a punto de caerse de una rama de un árbol, el rubio levantaba su brazo con Peter en el como si en verdad solo cargara una pluma, eso fue en serio impresionante, su vena gay se hizo presente al ver a Thor haciendo eso, le dio curiosidad saber si también podía cargarlo a él con esa misma facilidad y de otra manera y parece que no fue el único en imaginarlo porque la cara que tenía Bruce lo delataba totalmente, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Steve quien se acercó al centro donde estaban los chicos.  
-Yo también quiero- dijo el capitán de manera muy alegre, casi saltando.  
-¿Qué cosa quieres?- pregunto Thor sin entender.  
-Quiero que me cargues en tu brazo como a Peter- en serio Steve estaba emocionado por ello, Stark estaba impresionado, parece que no solo se habían visto afectado Bruce y él con la demostración de fuerza del Dios.  
-Bucky..pss..deberías controlar a tu novio, mira que se quiere trepar sobre otro hombre y admitámoslo, está más bueno que tu mapache- Stark le dijo burlonamente a Bucky quien lo miro de manera asesina como hace mucho tiempo no hacía con él.  
-Steve solo tiene permitido treparse sobre mi o el soldado, de nadie más- Para Tony, esa respuesta fue épica, ahora sí que podía confirmar que entre esos dos si había juego de roles y que Steve era el pasivo, sí que lo iba a molestar después de eso.  
Volviendo la atención a Thor, pudo ver como levantaba a Steve quien se colgó de su brazo de la misma manera que cuando hacia flexiones, el Asgardiano lo levanto sin ningún problema, haciendo flexiones subiendo y bajando a Steve como si no pasara nada, ok, empezaba a tener un problema entre sus pantalones por culpa de ese dios, era demasiado excitante verlo hacer eso, pudo escuchar el jadeo de Bruce a su lado, ambos se miraron impresionados al descubrir sus reacciones por Thor, siempre habían apreciado que el Dios estaba buenísimo, pero ahora, ambos estaban que le saltaban encima.  
-Yo, yo, yo- Peter gritaba saltando- súbame también, por favor señor- Thor solo se rio con esa voz tan gruesa y le dijo a Peter que se subiera sobre Steve y así los tomaba a los dos al mismo tiempo, Peter no perdió tiempo y se trepo literalmente en el cuerpo del soldado poniendo sus manos en su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, el soldado y la araña se miraron cara a cara riendo de los emocionados que estaban, no había ninguna doble intención en sus gestos, ambos parecían niños jugando, pero para todos los presentes que estaba viendo la escena, eso fue sumamente caliente, el ver a Thor sosteniendo a ambos con un solo brazo haciendo que se le marcaran todos esos músculos que hasta ahora descubrió que existían y además ver como Peter estaba literalmente montado en el cuerpo del capitán tan juntos y sonriéndose, como las piernas apretabas en la cintura del cap hacían que la polera del rubio se subiera mostrando esos condenados abdominales bajos, se tuvo que acomodar en su asiento para que no se notara lo duro que se estaba poniendo con solo ver esa imagen, sus 3 sueños húmedos en algún momento de su vida estaban haciendo literalmente un espectáculo, miró a Bruce que estaba igual que él, por poco y le corría la baba.  
\- De esta noche Thor no pasa- le dijo Bruce mirándolo con una seguridad que le impresiono, esto se ponía cada vez mejor, miro a su otro costado viendo a Barnes pasar saliva ruidosamente mirando fijamente en la posición en la que se encontraba su soldado y el chico araña.  
-Acabo de tener una nueva fantasía con esos dos- lo miro perplejo por esa declaración, eso sonaba realmente excitante, pero no, con su mocoso no, nadie podía tocarlo ni siquiera mirarlo de la manera en que lo hacían varios en la sala, era un niño Dios santo.  
Thor se carcajeaba subiendo a ambos en su brazo con un orgullo digno de un campeón, sus fuerzas no habían flaqueado en lo más mínimo teniendo a los dos en su brazo, el soldado y Peter se reían feliz, se notaba que ambos estaban bien pasado de copas.  
-No es justo yo también quiero, este anciano es muy bruto- dijo Pietro cruzándose de brazos, Clint lo miro indignado.  
-Idiota- el arquero se apartó de Pietro y se acercó a Thor- ¿puedo?- dijo apuntando a Steve y Peter, los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, Clint se puso a mirar los cuerpos entrelazados para ver donde subirse – tú también tienes súper fuerza ¿cierto?- le pregunto al castaño quien asintió con la cabeza- ok- salto sobre la espalda de Peter haciendo que Thor se tamaleara un poco por el movimiento tan brusco, puso sus brazos hasta tomarse de los hombros de Steve por debajo de los brazos de Peter haciendo que parte del peso de Peter quedara sobre él, paso sus piernas hasta la cintura de Steve haciendo que el castaño quedara sentado sobre Clint y que su peso quedara dividido entre Steve y Clint, en serio que ya no podía más, su lado gay ya estaba flor de piel, acaso querían que le diera un infarto, esto estaba peor que una película porno de orgias, Peter entre medio de los dos hombres literalmente haciendo un sándwich con el chico era mucho para su cordura y sumándoles que Thor aun los podía mantener a los tres lo hacía mucho peor.  
-Esto me está superando- les dijo a los morenos a sus costados, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.  
-Ahora tengo una nueva fantasía, ¿el arquero tendrá buena puntería con otras cosas?- pregunto Bucky sin apartar la vista del frente.  
-Soy feliz con que Thor me sostenga de otra manera, pero si le sumo a la ecuación a los otros tres, sé que podría morir en paz, va muy en serio –bruce no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su erección y acomodarla en su pantalón.  
\- Siento como si lo hicieran a propósito, ninguno de ellos puede estar viendo eso de manera inocente, o sea, solo miren a todos alrededor, estamos todos pensando en lo mismo, mira a Nat, parece que en serio va a saltar sobre esos cuatro- en eso ven como Pietro se lanza a la espalda del capitán subiéndose como un mono sobre él, ahora sí que todos tambalearon, el brazo de Thor mostro un leve temblor para luego volver a ser sólido, a Steve también le temblaron los brazos por unos segundos por el impacto- Thor en serio podría romper mi cama solo con apoyarse con fuerza y eso que mi cama esta reforzada- Dijo Tony llevándose la copa a la boca tomando otro sorbo de su trago.  
-Lo dejaría romper todo lo que quisiera con tal de que me tenga en sus brazos- Bruce se acomodó en su asiento dándole un sorbo bastante generoso a su vaso.  
-Cuidado idiota, casi nos botaste- le reclama Clint a Pietro.  
\- Cállate anciano, vamos Thor, súbenos, súbenos…  
-Sii, por favor señor Thor- de un momento a otro los cuatro se encontraban gritando a Thor emocionados por que los subiera y bajara, en serio parecían niños, Thor les hizo caso mientras reía.  
\- Ya es suficiente enanos, debemos seguir con la fiesta- dijo Tony ya bastante afectado por el show de esos otros, ya no podía seguir aguantado escuchar como los otros le gritaban cosas a Thor como que es muy fuerte, que los suba más, que está muy duro, que sus músculos son geniales y cosas por el estilo, era demasiado para su salud, pudo escuchar como todos se quejaban por quitarles la diversión.  
-no quiero que Thor me baje, quiero estar arriba de él, ¿puedo volver a subirme?- pregunto Peter bastante inocente, pero para los tres hombres que se encontraban en la barra, eso no fue nada inocente, para ellos fue como dialogo de película porno, ¿porque el chico tenía que decir cosas así con esa voz de niño?  
\- sí, yo también quiero, nunca me he subido sobre Thor, por favor ¿me dejas?, si me dejas te prometo que hare lo que tú quieras- Steve en serio estaba bastante borracho como para decir eso y pensar que siempre era el más recatado.  
-Parece que se te va a cumplir una fantasía, zombie- le susurro a Bucky.  
-Ruego a todos los dioses por que así sea- James miraba de manera muy descarada a ambos rubios, otro que parecía a punto de saltarles encima.  
-¿Me puedo subir yo también?, nunca creí que podríamos llegar a hacer algo como esto- Clint decía asombrado, ¿qué fijación les dio a todos esta noche con Thor?.  
-Si se sube el anciano yo también quiero- Thor se rio ante lo dicho.  
-Bueno, se pueden subir, ¿pero cómo quieren hacerlo, de uno a la vez o todos juntos?- por dios eso no podía ser, ¿en serio Thor acaba de decir eso?, con solo esas palabras casi tiene un orgasmo, estaba considerando seriamente unirse.  
-si es así, yo también quiero subirme arriba tuyo- Bruce se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Thor y sin ningún problema se subió sobre el poniendo sus piernas en su cintura apegándose al cuerpo del rubio quedando de frente a él, estuvo más que claro que eso ni siquiera tuvo doble sentido, fue una frase muy directa que hasta el rubio la entendió haciendo una media sonrisa coqueta al moreno que tenía colgado en su cuerpo, llevo su mano al trasero de Bruce apretándolo levemente y subiéndolo un poco como si lo estuviera acomodando mejor en su cuerpo.  
-Creo que me gustaría unirme a la orgia que se va a formar- Bucky le susurro al momento en que se paraba y se dirigía hacia los demás, Tony lo miro impresionado, Natasha se acercó a su lado.  
-es la convención de pasivas más grande que he visto en esta torre y eso es decir mucho, anda, corre antes de que te quedes fuera- La pelirroja lo empujo con una mano haciendo que se levantara, Tony la miro impresionado y sin pensarlo un segundo corrió hacia donde estaba Thor antes de que Bucky llegara a su costado y salto sobre Thor por un costado pasando sus piernas por la espalda de Thor y de Bruce.  
-No se vale, yo pregunte primero, reservo para mí el otro costado de Thor, baja Clint, si quieres te subes arriba mío pero luego de que me suba sobre Thor- Clint se bajó de una y Peter prácticamente corrió empujando a Bucky a un lado para poder ponerse al costado de Thor, se montó sobre el como un mono pasando sus pierna sobre las de Tony, Clint salto de una sobre Peter poniéndose de la misma manera que estaban antes, Steve se soltó del brazo de Thor aun con Pietro sobre su espalda.  
-¿y yo donde me pongo? – recorría el cuerpo de Thor con la mirada tratando de encontrar un espacio por donde subirse.  
-Súbete en la espalda de Thor pasando tus piernas por sobre la cadera de Tony- dijo Bucky de manera tan dominante que hizo temblar las piernas de Bruce y Tony, en serio esto se estaba poniendo bueno, lo peor es que en serio parecía que solo ellos tres querían que todo eso fuera directamente una orgia mientras los demás todavía no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Steve hizo caso de inmediato a Bucky aun con Pietro en su espalda, Bucky recorrió con su mano por sobre los cuerpos de todos de manera sutil en excepto algunos como en Clint en donde paso su mano descaradamente por su trasero, el arquero lo miro de inmediato viendo la mirada del soldado, en menos de un segundo algo hizo clic en su mente entendiendo la situación, le sonrió perversamente y se acomodó mejor contra el cuerpo de Peter, Bucky salto sobre la espalda de Thor haciendo que Steve lo sostuviera con una mano de la cintura, ahora todos estaban sobre Thor, el rubio aún no se daba cuenta de nada y sonreía arrogantemente al demostrar que podía tenerlos a todos arriba de él sin cansarse.  
Sam se puso a un costado de Natasha, Stephen y Wanda mirando socarronamente al frente como todos estaban sobre el Dios.  
-Creo que esta noche dormiré en mi departamento, esto se va a poner muy intenso y no quiero tener traumas por culpa de esos calenturientos.  
-Apoyo la moción, no necesito saber más de esto, me voy a ir a buscar a Everett- Strange se dirigió a una mesa donde se encontraba Ross con T´chala hablando animadamente, tomó a Ross del cuello de su camisa haciendo que se levantara y se dirigieran a la salida, T´chala se levantó inmediatamente siguiéndolos.  
-Parece que habrá otro que también tendrá buena acción esta noche- Dijo Wanda a Nat quien miraba burlonamente hacia donde se dirigían los tres hombres.  
-¿Qué mierda tenían estos tragos que los puso a todos muy pasivos?, no tenía idea de que Bruce fuera gay, yo que pensaba que estaba contigo Nat.  
-Solo tuvimos tensión, al final nunca paso nada porque él se fue y luego volvió para que detrás de él llegara Thor, pero en ese tiempo salí con Steve.  
-¿saliste con todos los que están ahí?- apunto hacia donde estaban los chicos, porque si es así, ya sabría el factor común que tienen todos para volverse gay, eres demasiado dominante Nat- La rusa le dio un golpe en el pecho a Sam por su comentario, haciendo que se rieran -¿Qué tenía ese trago?, que hizo que se pusieran como animales en celo por Thor.  
-Por lo que vi en la mente de Thor, los tragos solo eran alcohol, ni el sabe bien de que son, solo sabe que son ricos, esos fueron regalos que le han dado otros reinos- dijo Wanda mirando a Thor sin parpadear- Nunca pensé que mi hermano tuviera tantos deseos por Clint, Thor y Steve, tiene un tipo muy definido.  
-¿Quién quiere tomar o comer algo?- dijo Thor a los hombres que tenía sobre él, que realmente parecía que quisieran marcar territorio sobre él por la manera en que se restregaban en su cuerpo, de a poco estaba entendiendo la conducta de los hombres por lo que se estaba sintiendo un poco intimidado por que no sabía qué hacer.  
-yo preferiría que fuéramos a otro lado- Tony le dijo insinuantemente a Thor en su cuello moviendo un poco su cuerpo para que el rubio pudiera sentir la erección que tenía.  
-Ok, esto ya subió de nivel, voy a buscar a Pietro que aún no sabe en lo que se está metiendo y quiero salvar su trasero- Wanda se acercó al grupo e hizo que salieran chispas rojas de su mano llamando a Pietro quien se bajó inmediatamente de la espalda de Steve y se fue siguiendo a Wanda que se fue al sillón tomando la mano de Visión y sacándolos de la torre.  
Natasha y Sam sonrieron al ver a Wanda irse, volvieron su mirada al grupo viendo como ya Thor se movía lentamente, tenían compasión por Peter y Steve que eran los únicos que aún no se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, en cambio Thor ya había entendido todo porque esa sonrisa presumida que se cargaba decía mucho, además de que no apartaba su mano del trasero de Bruce, quien iba más que emocionado, como niño en navidad.  
-Creo que en serio tendrán una orgia, debo decir que siento pena por el trasero de Peter, es el más pasivo de todos.


End file.
